1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tennis training device comprising a ball emitter including a ball emitting cylinder for emitting a ball to a player's side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a kind of tennis training device adapted to emit a ball from a ball emitter to a player's side, many attempts have been made to finely control horizontally and vertically inclined angles of a ball emitting cylinder, but none has led to a fully satisfactory result.